Go To Hell
by jazzysbear435
Summary: Takes place during Breaking Dawn. No Renesmee. Bella comes home to find Edward and Tanya together. In the process of revenge, she learns that she has an inner demon. Tanya escapes and joins the Volturi. Jasper and Bella run away together and seek out help across the world to prepare for a battle against them. As they do this, they discover the depths of their new relationship.
1. Chapter One: Venom Tears

Go To Hell

_Chapter One: Venom Tears_

I walked inside the door of my little cottage and was immediately hit with the strong scent of venom and sex. My vampire ears pick up the sounds of moans and growls and I take a deep breath and recognize the scent of my Edward and Tanya Denali.

Realization dawned on me as I thought it through.

There. Is. No. Fucking. Way. _That little bitch!_

Roars and growls of my own erupt from my chest and I charged through my bedroom door. The sight made me want to throw my guts up, if it were possible. It's such a shame to find your so-called husband fucking the woman that you have previously envied.

Rage and fury exploded inside me as I lashed out and grabbed Tanya by her blonde hair and flung her through the wall.

I turned to Edward for a minute and snarled. "I'm coming back for you."

I jumped through the huge hole in the wall and pounced on Tanya. "You stupid bitch! You sick whore! I leave for the weekend and you think you could just go and screw my husband?! Your head must be full of some psychotic shit to think that I would ever put up with that. How long has this been going on, huh? ANSWER ME!" A set of strong hands pulled me off of her. I looked behind me to see Emmett, who had a very confused expression on his face.

Rose had a hold of Tanya by her hair. She looked disgusted to be so close to Tanya and her junk.

"Well, _Isabella_, 4 months to be exact. And he loved every second of it!" That caused me to thrash in Emmett's arms even harder. So much, that he almost had to let go to keep from losing an arm. I was still technically a newborn and was stronger than him.

I bend my back at an angle that allowed me to bite Emmett's forearm. In any other case, I would not ever even think about harming him in any way, but this time, it was different.

"DAMN IT!" He hissed out in pain while holding the bite. I would apologize for that later. Hopefully, he would forgive me.

As fast as I could, I ran back through the hole to get Edward. He now had a pair of khakis on. I snatched the short sundress that was on the floor by the bed and then ran back out, pulling the asshole by his ear.

With full force, I threw the dress at Tanya. Rose allowed her to slip it on quickly before gripping her arms once again.

"Edward, I'm sure you'll have fun telling the family about this. Especially Jasper," Rosalie told him chirpy tone.

His face now held a horrified expression, just as it should.

We all ran, Emmett carrying Edward on his shoulder and Rose carrying Tanya, dragging her by her platinum blonde hair. I know that she never did really like any of the Denali sisters. The only Denali female that she likes is Carmen. Of course, who wouldn't? Carmen is like a mother, much like Esme. Both of them have that mother hen persona.

As we ran, I decided to apologize to Emmett for the bite.

"Emmett, I am truly sorry for that. I wouldn't have done that if not for the circumstances. Please, say you'll forgive me." He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"I understand why you did that. When we get to the house, I'm going to have to seal it and then hunt. Just please don't do it again unless it's absolutely necessary, 'kay?" I nodded my head in agreement.

The three of us burst through the door. Carlisle was reading some giant book about medicine and that kind of stuff. He looked up at us and then at Tanya and Edward who were still being gripped by my siblings.

"What's going on here?" he asked confused.

"I'll explain as soon as the family is gathered."

Not more than 2 seconds after I said that, the family was in front of us, each completely clueless and confused.

Emmett plopped Edward down on an empty spot on the couch before sitting on his lap. I kept a poker face even though I had a small urge to laugh. I just rolled my eyes while Rosalie _slammed _the blonde bitch on the floor, causing the house to shake in protest. Instead of sitting, she stood on top of her stomach which would more than likely prevent her from speaking.

Ten long seconds went by as I glared at Edward, the man I used to call my husband.

"Was it really worth it? Did you _enjoy_ it? Are you happy that you'd betrayed me?" I sneered.

No reaction. Well, that ain't gonna last long.

"How could you?! How could you sleep with the woman who murdered Alice, huh?! Did that mean nothing to you?!"

Shocked gasps sounded from everyone, but one. Jasper's head snapped up as a vicious snarl escaped his mouth.

"He did _WHAT?!"_ Jasper was in front of Edward in less than an eighth of a second. He bent down so that he was level with his head. "You fucked the woman who had ripped my wife's, your sister's head off? I'm sure you thought I was going to be okay with that, right? Well, Eddie, you are wrong." Jasper's voice was threateningly calm, venom lacing through.

With a single look from him, Emmett hopped up and went to stand beside Rose before Jasper picked Edward up by the neck and slung him over his shoulder in the same fashion that Emmett had done.

"I had been held back, so I couldn't march over to Alaska to rip Tanya's head off; you know? An eye for an eye, a head for a head. But nothing, _no one_, can stop me now. No, not this time. This time, you have gone too far. My patience is done with." He walked at human pace out the door as if to let Edward figure out where his fate was heading on his own.

Rose stepped off of Tanya. Just as Tanya was about to try to escape, I grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out, just like Rose did.

I followed Jasper's scent through the thick forest. I found him about 6 miles away from the house in the opposite direction from the main roads.

He had pinned Edward up against a large tree and was snarling, snapping, yelling, growling, spitting, and shouting at him.

"You are a sick son of a bitch. You belong in hell! I will kill you _slowly. _I want you to feel every drop of venom that oozes from your skin. I want you to watch as you burn, starting at your toes as the flames eat at your legs, burning you dick to ashes, slowly to your chest, to your arms, and finally up your neck to your mind raping head. Then, I will feed the ashes to that bitch that killed my Alice."

Only after he finished speaking his plans, he noticed me there. "Bella, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'll let you help." I could see the pain in his eyes that was hidden by his fury. I nodded, not breaking away from his gaze.

"The world can be cruel, but we must learn face it like I had before I met the Cullen's, before I met Alice."

All I could do was nod again for I know deep down that I will always be broken inside. Even when I am over him, I will still have anger, no matter how deeply buried. I will always have self-doubt, living life knowing that I wasn't good enough for him and that I won't be good enough for anyone.

An urge that just was not ignorable broke through me. My entire frame started to shake violently. With a deafening roar, I stole _him_ out of Jasper's grasp. For the first time since I woke up to this new life, I started acting like what I was: a newborn.

We wrestled on the ground, knocking a bunch of trees down. I had the upper hand because of my strength. All I could see was red. I was running on my instincts, not giving a flying fuck about my clothes turning to shreds.

Even though I was stronger, he had the skill. I had him in a headlock but before I could do anything else, he kicked my knees inwards, causing my body to collapse. He had both of my arms pinned above my head. His knees dug into my thighs and his feet pressing mine to the ground. I was thrashing wildly underneath him, snarling and snapping at his neck that hovered just a few inches from my razor sharp teeth.

Before even my expanded vampire mind could process what happening, I was being tossed around. I tumbled down the steep hill, knocking down around 25 trees in the process. I just kept rolling and rolling and rolling until some rock stopped me. Somewhere in the distance, I think I heard Jasper's warning voice, but I couldn't be sure; I was too far gone in my newborn frenzy.

Quickly, I got up and ran back. I used all the strength in my feet to push forward.

_He _was on his knees, being held by Jasper, who had some look in his eyes that I couldn't identify. I listened to all the sounds around me to make sure there were no threats.

_Jasper's breathing_

His _breathing_

_Fleeing footsteps_

_My snarls, growls, and snapping teeth._

No danger. Good.

Animalistic sounds rumbled from my chest, but I was not concentrating on being shocked.

I stalked over to him slowly. The cages in me rattled. I gave in and let her out.

(Translations are at the bottom.)

_Freedom. I am finally out! I stopped in front of the bastard that dared to mess with me. I moved my hair out of my face so he could look into my eyes and see who I really was, who was hiding behind Bella. _

"_Ah, Edward Cullen. Trebuie să aveți curaj atât de mult pentru mine furie, Bellona, zeița războiului, războinic puternic. O astfel de rușine că nu au fost suficient de inteligent pentru a lăsa fiu eu. Ați trezit demonul adevărat în mine. Am fost prins în interiorul Bella pentru mult prea mult timp. Acum, că am ieșit, te voi ucide. Veți fi trimis la Tartar și acolo sufletul tău murdar va fi torturat pentru păcatele tale. Spune la revedere, te monstru."_

_My voice is threateningly low. I take his chin in my hand and lean down close to his ear. _

"_Tu nu ar fi trebuit să-mi subestimat. Dragă, te-ai legat cu persoana greșită."_

_Jasper kept him there on his knees. I place my hands on either side of his head and began squeezing. Only after I saw dust fall did I twist and rip the son of a bitch's head with the loud sound of metal tearing. Nothing could compare to the relief and freedom that I felt at that moment. I let his head drop to the ground with a thud._

_I let myself shrink back into the darkness... until next time._

Jasper was standing in front of me. All of the events flashed through my mind at once. If I didn't have the mind of a vampire, my brain would have went into an overload and shut down. Wow.

"I did all that?" I asked. He nodded.

"What the hell was that?"

"I'll tell you in the future, but first, we need to dispose of his body. Care to do the honors?" he offered. I smiled and took the matches that he held out for me.

Careful not to get it too close, I struck the match and held it above the pieces. I took in a deep, unneeded breath.

"Go to hell, Edward." And with that, I dropped the match on his broken body watched as the flames burned him to ash.

_Okay! Translations: __"Ah, Edward Cullen. You must have so much courage to anger me, Bellona, Goddess of War, powerful warrior. Such a shame you weren't smart enough to leave me be. You have awakened the true demon inside of me. I have been trapped inside of Bella for much too long. Now that I am out, I will kill you. You will be sent to Tartarus and there your dirty soul will be tortured for your sins. Say goodbye, you monster."_

_You shouldn't have underestimated me. Honey, you messed with the wrong person._

_Love it, hate it? Let me know in that box down there, please! If you do, I will send you Jasper in a cowboy getup on a white horse! LOL REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter Two: Twisted Truth

**Go To Hell**

_**Chapter Two: Twisted Truth**_

"Hey Jasper, I never did find out why Tanya killed Alice." I stated, sitting down next to Jasper who was resting his back against a tree.

With a sigh, he looked over at me. "It was really based on jealousy and some other shit that falls into that category." He answered.

"Tanya had started to become desperate around the 1970's. She has been looking for decades, but still could not find her mate. My family and I visited the Denali coven in 1988 up in Alaska. Carlisle had suggested that both families go for a hunt together, but I declined. I was sitting up in my guest room, reading a book, when Tanya walks in my bedroom without even knocking and sits down right beside me.

"At first, I was completely oblivious to her flirtatious attitude. But then she started leaning closer and closer towards me until she somehow ended up on my lap! I tried to politely push her off, oh, I tried so hard to keep a poker face. Though, when she started tugging at my belt, I had had enough. It got to the point where I down right _threw_ her off of me!

"She left my room without another word. I knew for a fact that she was conjuring up some plan in head, but I didn't do anything about it. I tried my damnedest to stay away from her. Whenever I passed by her, she looked at me with such desperation and lust. It was disgusting, to say the least. She had made a move on Ed not long ago."

He took a deep, unneeded breath before continuing. "One day, I came back from a hunt to find Alice's corpse on our bedroom floor. Sure, there was the scent of Alice's venom, but there was also some of Tanya's, too. I knew that Alice had gotten a few good swipes at her, but she was no match for Tanya. I'm not exactly sure, but my theory is that Tanya figured that if Alice wasn't around anymore, she would have a chance with me." He finished with another sigh.

"But if you and Alice were mates, wouldn't the two of you be inseparable, no matter what she does?" I asked, confused.

"That's the thing. We weren't mates, just companions. Sure, we loved each other, she had saved me from Maria's torture, but we knew that we would someday find our mates. You and Ed weren't mates. If you were mates, he wouldn't have been able to leave you. The physical pain would be too much, at least for him. You weren't a vampire yet, so you would not be able to feel the mating bond or the pull that you would feel in your chest," he explained for me. I nodded in understanding.

It all made sense now. I wonder if I will ever find my mate or if I will end up like Tanya, though not to that extent.

"If Alice and I were mates, the family wouldn't have been able to restrain me from getting revenge. That was a reason that Maria never allowed mates in her army. If one was killed, the other would seek revenge and would become completely unstoppable and wild, more so than they already were. The other reason was that in a battle, they would be focused on protecting one another. They wouldn't be concentrating on their surroundings, so they were basically useless."

With another sigh, he got up and brushed his clothes off. He held out a hand for me, which I took.

"I'm going to go for a quick hunt. Want to tag along?" he offered me.

I smiled and nodded and together, we took off deeper into the thick forest. Jasper took down a buck pretty fast, before I could even find my prey. I closed my eyes and listened to my surroundings. There was a rabbit about 30 yards or so away, crickets chirping, leaves falling, birds singing, and finally, a male grizzly. It was hunting it's own prey.

My eyes flew open as I took off for the bear. It wasn't hard to find and as soon as I spotted it, I pounced and tackled it to the ground while the two of us wrestled around. Its teeth and claws did nothing to my skin, though I can't say the same for my clothes that were already torn to shreds. I finally got tired of playing around, so I sunk my teeth into its pulse point and drained the irritable thing until its heart stopped beating.

I got up and buried the carcass quickly. Emmett would be so proud!

I turned to look at Jasper who had been watching me the whole time. I felt a pull in my chest that lead to him.

_No. It couldn't be!_

Jasper's eyes were pitch black. One second we were both standing there and the next, he had me pinned up against a tree. I growled as I tried to fight for control. The two of us fought for the upper hand. Soon, we ended up with me hovering over Jasper, who's frame was sprawled out underneath me. I looked into his eyes for a couple of minutes.

He flipped us over so that he was on top. His lips crashed down to mine and his tongue began frantically tracing my bottom lip. I granted him access and he plunged his tongue deep into my mouth. I allowed him to explore for a couple of minutes before I took over and invaded his mouth. His hands felt over any part of my body that he could reach. Since we didn't need to breath, his mouth never left mine.

We were broken from our little frenzy when someone cleared their throat.

We both jumped off of each other immediately. I looked over to see Emmett leaning against a tree with an amused look on his face.

"You two seem to be getting along. I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" He asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes at him. "What do you want, Emmett?" I cried out.

"Jeesh! Someone's in a mood. I don't even have to be a walking mood ring like the Jazzman, here."

"I asked you a question, Emmett!"

"Oh, right, yes. Well then, I just wanted to see if you two finished off blondie and Eddie."

Blondie...Tanya!

"I completely forgot about Tanya! What are we going to do?! She must have escaped while we were busy with Edward. Oh God!" I screamed.

"Oh Emmett, that reminds me. Don't get on Bella's bad side. Trust me and don't ask me why 'cause you don't wanna know," Jasper informed Brother Bear.

"Really? What do you mean?"

"It's like the uh... the Major, I guess," he explained.

Emmett's face changed to a horrified expression just like Edward's when I mentioned telling Jasper about what happened.

"OH SHIT!" He yelled and made a mad dash in the opposite direction. I don't think I have ever seen him run so fast. Neither of us bothered to follow him.

_Was everybody afraid of Jasper? Gosh, he must be pretty intimidating and apparently, so am I, now._

"Congrats, Bella. You are no longer a target for Emmett's tricks and 'jokes'... at least, until he forgets about it. You'll then just have to give him a little reminder." Jasper grinned.

"Wait, I thought that normal vampires have perfect recall?"

"Yeah, _normal_ vampires."

"Oh."

"Yep," he said popping the 'p.'

The pair of us ran back to the house, hands connected.

We burst through the door to find the entire family.

"Camazotz and Rootin' Tootin' are back! Let's celebrate!" Emmett boomed.

I leaned sideways so that my mouth was close to Jasper's ear. "He forgot already? You were right. Well, we can't have that." I whispered just low enough for him to hear. A big grin spread across his face.

"Wanna play the Xbox with me, Bellsers?"

"Now's my chance," I said quietly to Jasper.

Emmett grinned and for a minute, he actually looked like a child.

I skipped over to my freakishly large brother, took his hand and led him to the game room. "You're on, Brother Bear," I cheered in an excited girly voice. He nodded enthusiastically and popped a game in.

"Anything to get you away from Killer Kisses out there." I thought I heard him mutter under his breath.

_I'm gonna have fun reminding him..._

As he was setting the game and controllers up, I sent Jasper all the determination that I could muster. I wanted him to know that I was going in for my 'kill'.

Turns out, Emmett is pretty good at _Halo 4,_ but I was better. We were half way through (Thank you, vamp speed!) when I decided that I had had enough of this. I knew for a fact that he was cheating, some way, somehow. I threw the controller over my shoulder and lounged at my not-so-intelligent grizzly of a brother.

"Hey!" he shouted. I was currently on his back while he was trying to reach me.

"You tricked me!"

"Not the brightest crayon in the box, are we today?" With that, I latched my teeth in his shoulder. Emmett let out a loud yelp as he clutched his shoulder. I hopped off of him and he turned to glare at me. I had left a permanent scar just for him to look at as a reminder.

"You promised that you wouldn't do that again unless it was necessary!"

"It was! I could list a bunch of things that you did to deserve that one," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Try."

"Just now, you cheated. Okay, then there's that one attempt to get me drunk as a human, that one 'joke' where you tried to scare me, but Ed beat your ass up, then there was that chicken that somehow ended up in my room, oh and I never did find out why my shampoo smelled like bleach." I paused at the look on his face. "What? Did you think that just because I was human, that I wouldn't have a sense of smell? You're an idiot! Okay, then there was the time that you jumped into my room wearing nothing but a cape, plastic fangs, and a very small loin cloth; that scared the shit out of me, and I'm not even talking about the Dracula getup! Anyway, there was the time that you chucked a grizzly-"

"Okay, okay! I get it. You have made your point pretty clear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some sealing to do," he grumbled, still covering the bite on his shoulder with his hand. I watched as he stomped out of the room and as Jasper came in.

"I take it that he is afraid of you again?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Well, that won't be the only bite. He is going to forget a few more times before he gets the message. This is Emmett we're talking about. He still watches Barney and will get pissed if you tell him that it's not real. It took 5 bites from me for him to figure out that I'm not someone that you'd wanna mess with," Jasper told me. I nodded with an evil grin.

"Oh, and we need to talk about something," he said nervously.

"What is it?"

**REVIEW! Oh, and some facts: Bellona is a Roman goddess of war. That language from chapter 1 was Romanian. The translation wasn't perfect because i got it off of Google Translate, since I do not know how to speak it... nor will I ever learn. Some of you have probably heard of the Underworld, and I am not talking about the movie. The Roman believed that your soul would be sent there according to the way you have lived life on Earth. It was sorta like an afterlife. Tartarus is the fourth part of the Underworld. It is where one's soul was believed to go if your life on Earth was filled of sins and sinister acts. The souls that were sent there would be tortured, for Tartarus was the land of torments. For more info on Bellona and Tartarus, I have the links on my profile.**

**I will be posting many more chapters that have Bellona. The name "Bellona" is kind of related to Bella. Huh. I just now noticed that. Well, anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
